1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a handheld media and communication device, specifically to a handheld media and communication device with a detachable projector, which may be used by a group of users to share a media experience effectively.
2. Description of Prior Art
A handheld device has been used as a media player and as a wireless communication device. An example of device is the iPhone from Apple, Inc Cupertino, which is used as a mobile phone, an apparatus for the Internet connection and an audio and video player. While the compactness of a handheld media and communication device is advantageous for portability with regard to ordinary voice communication and music playing, this diminution in size, by its very nature, creates a built in disadvantage with respect to the display of visual data such as a video clip because of a small display integrated with the handheld device.
One solution to the above-mentioned problem is to have a projector built into the handheld devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,651 to Johnson (2005) disclosed an art of a portable multimedia projection system that integrates a portable housing, a media player, a sound system, an image projection device, a controller and a vibration dampening device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,934 to Klausner (2002) disclosed cellular phone with a built in optical projector for display of visual data. U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,078 to Vaarala (2006) disclosed an art related to a handheld portable user device and a method for the presentation of image. US patent publication 2003/0117343 by Kling proposed a mobile computer with an integrated micro projection display. US patent publication 2006/0209374 by Willemsen and US patent publication 2008/0014995 by Noba disclosed arts for integrating mobile phones with a built in projector to improve visual data presentation. US patent publications 2006/0009257 by Ku and 2007/0273848 by Fan et al disclosed arts for integrating a digital camera with a built in projector.
Recent advancement in MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technology has open up opportunities for commercialization of micro projectors built into the handheld devices. MEMS-based displays already exist in commercial products, such as the products from Texas Instruments, based in Dallas, Tex. The micro projector is based on a chip that uses millions of tiny mirrors, each of which turns pixels on and off by either turning toward or away from a light source. This chip is now used in a variety of televisions and movie projectors. Microvision, based in Redmond, Wash., has developed products with the micro projector integrated with a mobile phone. The projector developed at Microvision is composed of two main parts: a set of red, blue and green lasers made of semiconductor material, such as gallium indium arsenide, and a micro-mirror that tilts on two axes. The lasers shine on the mirror, and the mirror reflects the pixel of light onto a wall or other surface. The intensities of the lasers change to produce different colors. When all three are pumping out light full blast, the pixel is white; when all three are off, the pixel is black. Other colors are produced from various combinations in between.
There are two problems associated with such a built-in projector solution. One is that it is difficult for a user to hold a projector in hand stably for a prolonged period of time, when one is, for example, watching a movie, while operating the device. Various prior arts have been proposed to resolve the instability issue related to a handheld projector, including US patent publication 2002/0063855 by William, the publication 2003/0038928 by Alden, the publication 2007/02005980 by Dijk and the publication 2007/0282564 by Sprague et al. Although the negative effects originated from human hand instability for holding an object for a prolonged period of time may be reduced by increasing system complexity and cost, the issue cannot be eliminated completely because of its fundamental nature. It is desirable to have a detached projector when viewing a long video file. U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,618 to Lebby et al (2000) disclosed an art for a portable electronic device with removable display. The projector, however, is not able to be operated in a stand alone manner without an integrated power supply to the display unit. US patent publication 2002/0063855 by Williams proposed an implementation that the projector is integrated with a base station or a charging station. Another embodiment disclosed by Williams is for integrating the projector with an insertable card.
Another issue is related to the high power consumption of a handheld device with a built in projector. A handheld device is typically powered by a chargeable battery. Although the lifetime of the battery has been improved significantly over recent years, it remains as one of the key technical challenges for a mobile device. A built in micro projector with several lasers certainly makes the battery lifetime issue worse. US patent publication 2007/0229772 by De Vaan disclosed an art to manage power consumption by implementing of two drive power modes associated with different qualities of the projected image. The power modes are determined by the identification of the power source from either internal or external.
Another solution for the above-mentioned small display issue is to connect the device wirelessly to a projector. U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,220 to Castaldi et al (2006) described a method for interfacing a device to a projector connecting to the wireless network. Multiple apparatus may be connected to the same projector via the wireless network interface. The issue for such an implementation is lacking of portability for a completely separated projector.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a handheld media and communication device with a detachable projector with a portable capability of an enlarged display screen.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a handheld device with a detachable projector with a power supply and the data storage and process unit. The projector, when detached, can be placed separately on a stable substrate while communicating wirelessly with the handheld device. The instability issue related to a user's hand holding operation can be eliminated completely.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a handheld device with a detachable projector with a power supply and a file storage and process unit that can be used as backup resources for the handheld device when they are attached.
It is a further purpose the present invention to provide a method for a group of user to share video/audio media files in a synchronized manner by the use of handheld devices with detachable projectors.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide an expandable micro projector device by connecting a plurality of micro projectors, from which the power supplies and file storage systems are shared by the projector under the projection operation.